Battleship Down
Behind the Scenes of Battleship Down Prologue On May 16, 1722, Daggerpaine Industries started developing, and researching into a new type of war tool, and weaponry, on May 26 they made a great brake though. The workers of Daggerpaine Industries quickly compiled their research and findings, and sent it out to another base of operations, to spread their findings. A small fleet of 2 war frigates, the Rebel Navigator and, the Red Nemesis, and a sloop, the Vagrant Stallion set sail. On May 27, a single ship, barely passable as war frigate, pulled into Port Royal, with a few survivers, that said that they were attacked, that the researchers were taken hostage, and the files were taken with them, the Vagrant Stallion crashed upon driftwood island, where a firefight broke out to try and capture the researchers. Chapter 1 - Gathering of The Best Many large, powerful, and well known ships were spotted sailing into Tortuga, like the Iron Rebel and Black Demon. Many of the locals were wondering what was causing such a large gathering of such powerful people. The Ships unloaded many great warriors, where several Leviathan Gunships came and picked them up. They flew deeply into the island, so far in that the location is not marked on the map. The troops then got off the gunships and moved into the fort nearby. Many great soldiers were there, some of the best pirates around, including the infamous Capt. Skull X. Capt. Skull X was lead to a private room, as the rest recieved the basic briefing and welcome. "You're looking well, Skull." Greated Lawrence Daggerpaine. "It's been a long time, General." Responded Skull. "We've got a real problem here, something right up your alley." Said Lawrence as they walked over to a table on the other side of the room. On the table there was a topographical map of Caribbean and Driftwood Island. "Eighteen hours ago I was informed that one of our ships, transporting several important researchers and developers, was sunk... A couple survives managed to get away on one of the ships in the fleet to tell us the news. We're certain they've been captured by guirrellas" "What have you got in mind, General?" Asked Skull "We figure we've got less than twenty-four hours to catch up with them. After that, there's not much hope. We want a rescue operation mounted tonight. That doesn't give you much time." Informed Law "What else is new? When do we leave?" Responded Skull. "You lift off in three hours." Said Law. "So why are you using us?" Asked Skull "Why not the regular army? Or your own soldiers and security personal, I'm sure Hunter could handle this." "Cuz some dang fool acused you of being the best?" Said a familiar voice Skull turned, seeing the outline of a figure standing in the doorway of the communications room, holding a sheaf of papers. "Last time, it was Co Gm, Skull." Said Chris Swordbones "Hermit!" Greated Skull, with great joy and surprise. "You rusty ole thing!" The two ex-marines steped forward and simultaneously swung from the hip as if to land a punch... but their hands slaped together in a gesture of friendship, as they started to arm wrestle. "How you been, Skull?" They continued to arm wrestle, as Skull slowly forced Chris' arm down "What's the Matter, Daggerpaine Industries has you pushing too many pencils?" Said Skull with a friendly chuckle "Had enough?" "No way, old buddy." Said Hermit with a grin "You never did know when to quit." Laughed Skull They continued the arm wrestle, until finally Chris completely lost the arm wrestle, Skull, quickly forcing his arm down. "Ok, ok, enough" Laughed Chris as he lost. "That piece of work you guys pulled off at Kingshead last week was really something. Blew the entry points on three floors and neutralized the opposition in eight seconds flat. Beautiful." "Like the old days, Chris." Reminessed Skull. "This must be good. Big shot from the Industries, leaves his desk to come back to the field. What's so important? "Those researchers are very important to our scope of operations in this part of the world. They're about to get squeezed. We can't let that happen. I needed someone who could get the job done, quick and quiet... no screw-ups. I needed the best. The BEST. So, I pulled a few strings... and here we are." Informed Hermit "Go on." Said Skull in curiosity Hermit went up to the map. "The set-up is simple, Skull. One day operation. We pick up their trail at the ship, run 'em down, grab the hostages and bounce back before anyone knows we were there. You've done it a hundred times. Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Chris "Well then.." Said Skull with a grin. "What are we waiting for?" Chapter 2 - A Pleasant Voyage ﻿ The Elite squad was now boarding the ship to sail to driftwood island, the troops, geared up and pumped, ready to go kick some butt. The ship set sail June 1, of 1722, and the voyage, will be one voyage to remember... "Hey Hermit!" Shouted Skull, with a tone of anger and frustration. "Where the flip is David? He's suppose to be taking the helm, but instead I found this other noob in there, and I don't even know who he is!" "David Light?" Asked Chris "I last saw him below deck getting a bight to eat." Skull faceplamed himself, and then sighed heavily "Someone get that nub up here!" Skull said with frustraition, as he marched below deck. "Did he just say... David.... LIGHT?" Asked Bill Plunderbones in total astonishment and Awe. "Yes..." Said Chris Swordbones with a tone of oddness, like it is no big deal. Bill suddenly made the " O_o " face, and asked, "Is he related to the Light energy?!? And oh my gosh, I must speak to him at once!" "Hey!" Shouted Skull. "David, why are you NOT STEERING THE SHIP!?!" "Ummm..." Pondered David "I don't know..." "Well get your but up there, I found some other noob steering" Said Skull, as he looked toward a pirate named Peter Swordhawk. "How did you get on this ship in the first place?" "Shut up." Said Peter "Excuse me!" Said Skull in astonishment "I KNOW you weren't talking to ME!" "Yes I know I was." Said peter, as he spit at Skull. Skull took several deep breathes as cherie tried to calm him down "Skull, honey, don't worry, he's just some noob, just ignore him and throw him in the brig, it'll be fine." Advised cherie. "Hey women, Shut up and get back in the kitchen!" Shouted Peter "Oh he did not!" exclaimed cherie "Ok skull, pumble his ugly face!" Then Chris Swordbones and Skull grabbed the pathetic little peter noob, by the arms and legs, as they used their extreme muscle to tear him apart, in half! After he was torn in half, screaming, but still alive, Skull slowly strangled him, as hermit loaded him into a cannon, they then fired off the cannon and left his body for the sharks to eat. (let the moral of the story be, never mess with Skull when he's mad) The troops then enjoyed the rest of their voyage to driftwood island, listening to everyone sing songs, like Aplentia, Cherie, and Roger Wildeagle all sang, "I'm A Single Lady". Thomas Brawlstack was fishing off the side of the ship with Bounty Hunter Bill. Lawrence, Skull, and Chris all played some blackjack, and Bill Plunderbones never stopped talking to David, about the Light and light energy. John Stormpaine was busy polishing his Double Barreled Blunderbusses, and was making modifications on The Ban Hammer (Now turned into a type of primitive form of a machine gun, thanks to Daggerpaine industries, using clockwork pistol technology.) Last Desparado was practicing his sword moves with Doug. "All Hands Report!" Shouted David "Driftwood Island spotted! Prepare to land!" Chapter 3 - The Black Roaches There were a couple dingys heading to shore now, with some of the greatest warriors in the Caribbean. "All right, here's the plan, Chris, you take David, Roger, and Plunderbones to check out the ship." Ordered Skull. "John, you stay on stand by with your thumper, you know what to do, you saw the tar right? We all know the typical plan, haha and its hilarious how sneaky they think they are." Chuckled Skull, as the rest of the team laughed along. "Ok, Lawrence, Doug, and Hunter, you guys come with me. Last desparado, stay on the ship, with Cherie, Tia, and Esmerelda, you're on artilery support, light it up on the signal." "Ohhhhh the liiiiiight!" Exclaimed BIll. "No, hahaha, Not that light buddy." Laughed Skull "All right boys, you know what to do, lets do this, quick, and clean." "Tag 'em and Bag 'em boys." Said John. Skull and his group were the first to emerge from the Dingy, his squad walked up to the shack, with John Stormpaine and his squad closely following. They then stopped and hid in the bushes near the shack, and Skull and his squad went up to a man standing outside of the shack. "Hello, I'm Capt. Skull X, commanding officer of this operation, and this here is Lawrence Daggerpaine, CEO of Daggerpaine Industries, we're here to discuss a very important matter, which you probably know much about, being a resident here on Driftwood Island." Said Skull. The man then respounded in a quite, hushed voice, "We musn't talk out here, they are listening, in the woods, all over the place.... Come with me inside, I saw the whole thing." "Sure thing, Thank you very much kind sir." Said Lawrence. The squad then walked inside, and as they walked inside, Skull gave John a smile, who was hiding with his squad in the near by bush. Meanwhile, Chris Swordbones moved out to the crash site, with his squad. Roger Wildeagle and David Light used their skills and tried to track and trace what happened, while Bill Plunderbones took inventory on what was left at the crash site. Chris, he was hiding behind some barrels and boxes, assembling the Ban Hammer, until finally he heard some druming and flutes, heading their way. "Its show time." Said Chris. Six EITC guards came marching out of the woods, while 2 other EITC men were playing drums, and one other playing a flute. Back in the shack; "I can't tell you what happened, I just can't, the EITC will surely shoot me." Pleaded the man "And what makes you think I won't?" questioned Skull with a daze. "Ya, trust me, he's psychotic, he will do it." Said Hunter "Pshh, psychotic.... you got that right! Plus we spotted them idiots all the way from the ship, although, it is very puzzling." Said Skull. "Ok, now tell us what happened!" Ordered Lawrence "Ok, ok" Said the man. "The other night, Queen Anne's Revenge was docking here, how absurd! But when I saw the people getting off the ship, I was dismayed, they were EITC soldiers. They then began setting up in the bushes. The next thing I know, the QAR is whipping out this passing by fleet, as one of the ships is driven to run aground. As they crashed the EITC rushed out and siezed the troops and took tons of cargo. They took the prisoners back on board the QAR and left." Told the Man "Blackbeard!?!" Exclaimed Hunter. "Why when I-" Started Lawrence, but was interupted by a bird's whistle. Skull peaked out through a crack in the door, and saw the EITC forming a firing line. Skull then put his hand out of the window, and quickly put it back in. All of a sudden there was a large loud explosion, as a grenade blew up the EITC firing squad sending them flying. "HA! IT WORKED!!!" Shouted John in surprise and in excitement, since he has created the first grenade launcher the caribbean has ever seen. He then fired off another grenade into the bushes where more EITC Soldiers were emerging. Skull, Law, and Hunter then came out of the house, guns drawn, and heard the shooting by the downed ship. "Hey! Put your hands up, you are all under arrest in the name of the EITC, Samuel Redbeard, and justice, due to trespassing on forbidden grounds and interferring with a top secret operation, you-." Said the EITC Sergeant, until being interupted by a large explosion. "Hah!" Shouted Chris as he popped up from the barrels, quickly, deploying the bipad of the ban hammer, setting it down on the boxes, and opening fire, mowing down the EITC Troops, before they even had a chance, as Roger, Bill, and David pulled out their guns and joined in the fun. The ship then bombarded the forest line with explosive shot, completely wrecking anything in the near by woods, and after their bombardment was over the 3 squads rushed into the woods to seize the EITC Officers, knowing, without doubts, that they were in the woods, and not in the battle, for they know the cowardly ways of the EITC. As the troops quickly found themselves amongst 3 EITC Officers, pleading for them to spare them and have mercy. "We'll think about it..." Said Doug "Ya... It all depends on what kind of mood Skull is in." Said Roger. "By the way, after Skull kills ya, can I have your clothes? They would be a perfect addition to my wardrobe." "So what kind of mood are you feeling Capn." Said Law. "Well I'm kinda feeling a bit annoyed with you EITC folk, I mean, your so terrible, that was absolutely no challange at all.... Maybe next time we'll go swords only, and maybe they'll get a scratch on us... If their lucky.... So, you guys better speak up and make me happy, and tell me your grand master plan and impress me or, well, I guess I'm just gonna have to shoot ya!" Explained Skull "Uhhhh, My gosh, crazy man, please, don't-" Began one of the Officers, until skulled whipped out his pistol and shot him, square, right in between the eyes. "Begging will only get you shot." Said Skull with a grin. "Now, you better start talking if you even want the chance of surviving. I mean, knowing how cowardly the EITC is, I'm shocked you guys haven't bursted out with your plan." "Oh my gosh!" Yelled one of the officers, "I'm not sure, they don't tell us anything! but our general is on Queen Anne's Revenge with the others!" "Thank you for your time." Said Skull "And... did you.... Is that.... Did you wet your pants? Well lets pack it up boys, we have an apointment with Blackbeard." Chapter 4 - Visiting Queen Anne's Revenge The Marines packed up their supplies, gathered up any useful items and weapons, they took the remaining surviving officers and tied them to a tree and blindfolded them. The troops rowed back out to the Ship, and prepared to set sail once again and visit the infamous Blackbeard Teach.... "So Skull...." Said Last Desperado "How are we suppose to find Blackbeard?" "Easy!" Exclaimed Skull "We just sit here.... and wait..." "And wait?" Wondered Desperado "Yup, do not question it." Responded Skull "Um, but that makes no sense." Said Des All of a sudden Roger Wildeagle called out, "Light Sloop off the.... Starboard Side!" And then skull began to grin. The ship then sailed up to the Iron Rebel, and the light sloop had painted on the side the, Blue Runner. Off the ship came several pirates, who handed Skull a map. "Sir, we have located the QAR!" Said the captain "She's circling perdida, as if on patrol, and she looks heavily armed. Oh and also, sir, i'm glad you waited for us, I'm sorry we were running behind.: Skull then shot a glance to Desperado and said "So, you were saying?" And Des just walked off. The Blue Runner quickly disapeared from sight and the soldiers were quickly scrambling together on the dock to get ready to set sail towards isla perdida. After a while of sailing, skull began to talk to chris about a suspicion he had. "Chris, why would blackbeard be doing laps around perdida? I mean, we all know that the Navy heavily patrols the area and guards the island because of their small survival training operations there." "Hmmm, very true." Replied Hermit "Maybe... just maybe, the QAR got hijacked..." "Hahaha, very funny chris..." Laughed Skull, until he realized that chris wasn't joking. "I highly doubt some proper fighting, edicit, manner loving, proper, tea drinking fools could take over the QAR..." And then Skull smoffed hermit. The Iron Rebel was now aproaching Isla Perdida, and had a visual on the QAR. They began to aproach the ship, and skull called all of the crew members, even Cherie, and Aplentia, to their battle stations.Then suddenly the QAR opened fire on the Iron Rebel. They fired a large round of chain shot, and destroyed one of the masts and damaged another mast. The soldiers opened fire with fury, and wrecked the ships hull. After destroying the hull the Iron Rebel ran a small distance to give time to the soldiers to load up their Explosive shot, and on the second pass, they all made direct hits on the QAR, which completely destroyed half of the ship, leaving them deffensless on that side. The soldiers then began firing away with fury once again, and completely disabled the ship. The soldiers then fired grappling hooks and towed the ship in. The Troops grabbed their ropes and swung over. "John, cover the top doors!" Ordered Skull "Hermit, watch the middle doors. Doug, David, and Bill, form a firing line!" Then skull pulled out his Behemoth blade. Finally, the jumbees arived. "Oi! You don't belong on the deck!" Shouted a Jumbee. "Wanna bet?" Said Des as he pulled out his sword. "Bring it ya big freak!" Skull then noticed how the Jumbee's eyes were a solid black, no white, no pupil, no nothing, just a big black ball. The ship was now flooding with Jumbees, and the Marines were opening firing on the zombie monsters. Skull and des went back to back, as they covered each others backs, also being protected by the firing squad, and John's master sniping skills. The battle was fierce, but finally, the boss arived, but after several minutes of bombardment the deck of the ship was finally controlled. Then came a clapping sound from below the deck, as Captain Leon appeared there, face to face with the Ex-Marines. "Bravo, very well done, you managed to defeat those delinquents" Said Leon. "Ha, by the way, Skull, how are the Marines doing?" Said leon with a chuckle. Chapter 5 - Enemies From The Past "hah, you think you're funny don't you?" Asked Skull with a laugh. Then he sprinted across the deck, truck sticking leon to the ground. Skull then pinned him and punched him in the face repeatedly several times, until he had a busted lip, and a bloody nose. The other soldiers were cheering until finally Cherie stopped skull. "That was for the Marines" Said skull as he spit at leon. "Ughh" Moaned Leon. Then Skull pulled out his dagger and held it to Leon's throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit you right now." Asked Skull. "Well" Began Leon, as he slowly pushed the dagger away from his throat. "If you ever..." Continued leon as he then slowly pushed Skull off of him, "Want to have the Marines back" he said as he now slowly got up, "Your gonna have to keep me alive, eh?" "Ok, enough small talk." Said Bill Plunderbones. "We need our scientists back, and we need them back now!" Demanded Bill "Oh... Yeah" Said Leon in a forgetful wondering, tone of voice. "You see, that's not gonna happen. So why don't you guys scadattle, and carry on with your marry life." Then Chris Swordbones pulled out his pistol and clicked the hammer into place, aiming it right at leon's head. "Leon, I will shoot you, rip your body to shreads, and EAT you." Said Hermit "I think you should give us the scientists back, and the Marines." "Haha, shoot me, and you'll never get your Marines back again." Said Leon. "Anyways, I don't have time for this garbage. Gents! Make way with these fools!" Shouted Leon. Leon then bolted up the stairs of the QAR and jumped off the ledge. Then many EITC Soldiers climbed over the edges of the Iron Rebel and the QAR. The Rescue Team quickly formed a circle, and drew their Muskets. The only sounds heard for some distance was the sound of guns firing. At first the soldiers didn't even give the EITC a chance to climb over the edges of the ship. But they kept coming, and began to climb up the Iron Rebel "Bogie Down!" Shouted John, Then several gunshots later. "I got 2 hostiles down!" Shouted David Light. "They're taking the Rebel!" Shouted Doug. The Marines then realized they were hijacking the Iron Rebel, but the Marines were stuck in a firefight on the Queen Anne's Revenge. "Draw your swords!" Shouted Skull "Charge the enemy! Show no fear! Look at death in the eye, and then spit at it and shove your sword right through that EITC Scum!" Roger Wildeagle and Doug both tried to jump over to the Iron Rebel which was slowly starting to sail away from its position, the EITC Scoundrels began to cut the ropes aboard the Iron Rebel so no more Marines could swing over, and Roger and Doug fell into the water between the 2 Ships. The Squad, sword fighting for their lives, and their ships, began to retake the QAR. Swords were clashing, metal scrapping, and the screams of men being pierced. John and Des ran forward to the doorway on the main deck, seeking cover from above. Then Des looked over and saw that John was bleeding. "You're bleeding Man!" Exclaimed Des in a panic. Then, John, acting like he wasn't even concerned said, "I ain't got time to bleed." "oh..." Replied Des in a bit of confusion. "You got time to duck?" Asked Des, as he through a couple of grenades onto the deck above. As they went off the ship rattled. And you saw several EITC soldiers go flying. As the Iron Rebel began to pull away from the QAR, Skull saw leon standing there, with a firing line formed to prevent anyone jumping onto the Iron Rebel. "Thanks for yet another one of your possessions Skull!" Shouted Leon. "I don't think I would have made it this far without your mistakes and items!" "Get to the Cannons! Get this ship moving and chase down Leon!" Screamed Skull with great Anger. "Sir, there's no way in Davy Jones' locker were gonna be able to catch him with this hunk of junk that we totally wrecked." Said David Light "Who said anything about cathing him?" Said skull. "Get us in range of the cannons, Id rather see that ship at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of the EITC Scum, and Captain Leon." The Soldiers quickly scrambled together trying to get the ship moving, but the QAR was just too damaged. "Sir," Began David Light "This ship aint going nowhere." Skull then sat there, in desbelief that Leon just took his ship. He sat there in quiet anger, until Chris Swordbones interrupted him. "Skull, You're gonna want to come take a look at this..." Recommended Chris. Chapter 6 - A New Breed Skull then followed Chris up to the pile of dead EITC bodies. "Skull, do you see anything unusual about these guys?" Asked Chris. "Besides the fact that they're dead? And you guys are piling their bodies up.... no...." Said Skull "Look closer at their uniform, Skull!" Said Chris as he facepalmed himself. Then it became clear to Skull what he was showing them. "Wait a minute.... These EITC Uniforms are fake.... or at least different.... Its not a long jacket." Realized Skull. "Sir." Interupted Last Desperado, "There are no signs of Blackbeard on the ship" Then after a slight pause he added. "I don't even think he was here when they attacked the Daggerpaine Industries fleet." "Hah, this keeps on getting better and better." Said Skull as he began to head below deck. "Hey!" Shouted Roger. "Is anyone up there!?!" "Ya, a little help would be nice please!" Shouted Doug. "Oh snap!" Said Chris "Here, John, Bill, and David, come help me out with this." Ordered Chris as he grabbed some rope and threw it off the edge of the ship, while holding on to the other end, to pull up Doug and Roger from the water. Skull sighed softly as he went below deck and asked Cherie where the rum was. "Sorry, there is none" Said Cherie in a sad tone. "Doh!" squawked Skull in frustration. "Why is the rum always gone?" And Aplentia just began to laugh at Skull, even as he gave her the glare. Skull then when back onto the main deck, to ask David about the ship. "David, do you think this ship will be repairable?" Asked Skull David laughed and responded, "Ya, if you want to wait another 40 years." "HERMIT!" Shouted Skull. "Tell me you got your field pack on you." "Why yes, I do." Answered Chris, as he walked away from the 2 shivering soldiers, Roger Wildeagle and Doug. "Why Skull?" "Give me the pack, were gonna signal the Blue Runner." Responded Skull. "Bill, can you hoist this flag?" Asked Skull as he handed Bill a solid blue flag with a picture of a person wearing an aqua mask on it. "Yeah, sure Skull." Said Bill, as he began to climb the tallest mast. Skull than began to dig through the field pack and pulled out 4 fireworks. He walked to the center of the deck, and lit the fuse, sending the firework soaring high into the sky until it exploded in a large blue blast. "Now what?" Asked Des. "We wait!" Said Skull with a grin. "Hahaha." They then fired off another 2 fireworks, and only had one left. The sun was begining to set, when they heard a barrage of shooting and cannon fire coming from Isla Perdida. The rescue team just sat, wondering... Trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Skull set off the final firework, which shortly after caused some more shooting. After waiting for another 15 minutes, the sun was almost completely set, Skull went back into the ship, and checked out the Captains Quarters, searching the desk, he found some papers. The papers including the Skull's Marines' Training Manual, several letters from the EITC, a letter from the Navy training operation on Isla Perdida, and a paper that caught Skull's eye. The heading read, "EITC Special Forces' New Commander", and below the heading it read, Captain Leon. Finally, rounding the island, came the Blue Runner, but he wasn't alone, they were being trailed by 3 EITC Sea Vipers. But these weren't any ordinary Sea Vipers, they had cannons mounted on the fronts of their ships, so as they chased their prey, they could shoot them, and these vipers were firing the dreaded and deadly ammo type, Fury! "We got company boys!" Said Bill. Chapter 7 - Odd Encounters Skull quickly resurfaced at the deck, in hopes of peacefully being saved off of the ship. Instead, he came out to find his men all maning cannons, trying to shoot the Sea Vipers. The Blue Runner was clearly taking alot damage. They were now getting close to the QAR, and finally, they managed to blast the light sloops out of the water. The blue runner pulled up along side of the QAR, and up climbed 3 men, wearing one solid color, and masks. "Dang." Said the first man to climb up. "I aint ever seen no sea vipers with fury" "not to mention the cannon on front of the ship!" Said the second man to climb up. "Dang Skull, its been to long." Said the third man as he climbed up. "Hey..."Began Thomas Brawlstack in confusion.... "Who are you guys?" The three men then pulled off their masks, revealing that the first man, was Rockhopper, the second, was Terry Saberbearer, and the third, was William Firedavis. "Terry!? Will!?!" Said Skull in disbelief. "Well, after the Marines got destroyed, we decided to go into the spying bussiness." Said Rock. "Oh, well lets get off this raft and get on that island, dark is starting to set in, and we gotta get on the move." Replied Skull. "Hey!" Shouted Bill. "Has anyone realized that... Law is missing!!!" Skull's face then went, "O_O" as his eyes widened, and he stood there in total shock. "Bro, last time I saw him he was sleeping aboard...." Said skull as his voice faded "The Iron Rebel." "So?" Argued Rock. "Isn't the Iron Rebel ours?" "Not anymore...." Said Skull in a whisper of frustration "But...." Hesitated Rock. "I thought i saw it docked for repairs at the island." "Oh, its docked for repairs all right." Skull said, in a louder tone of voice. "Ok, everyone on the Blue Runner!" Everyone began to pile in the light sloop, one by one, Rock, Terry, Will, Skull, Chris, Cherie, Bill, John, Des, Roger, Doug, Thomas, and David Light. "I can't believe we all fit" Said Rock in amusement. The Blue Runner then landed on isla perdida, deploying the large battle squad. They then grabbed all the ammo, and supplies they could, and started off into the woods. Skull snatched a map of the Navy Training Operations, from the desk on the QAR. "Ok, we got a trench coming up, we'll camp there for the night, and pick it up again in the morning." Recommended Skull. "Sounds good sir." Agreed Chris. As they got closer to the trench they began to smell a foul smell. "Who let the cat outta the bag?" asked Roger Wildeagle, but everybody denied, and argued about what the smell was, until, it was, that Skull stepped on something at a higher elevation, and as he peered through the night, he realized, it wasn't dirt at all, it was a corpse. Chapter 8 - Things The Enemy Don't Want You To Know "Hermit." Whispered Skull. "Yeah Skull?" Answered Hermit. "The body is still warm." Informed Skull. "And look, they're Navy Soldiers." Said skull as he pointed around to the other bodies laying around near by. "Then.... What could the smell be Skull?" Asked Bill, as he walked up to Skull and Chris. "I...." Began Skull "I just don't know.... It doesn't make sense...." Skull then heard some men approaching in the distance. "Everybody, down!" Said skull in an urgent tone. "Recon Mode!" Then 4 EITC Soldiers, now known to be EITC Special Forces, walked by on patrol, on the other side of the trench. The trench also had spikes coming out, to keep unwanted visitors away. Following closely behind the soldiers were another 2 men. "So, my Lord." Said Captain Leon. "I believe the new Special Forces operation is going quite well." "Yes, I'm very satisfied with your men's performance." Replied Samuel Redbeard. Several seconds later, the sounds of cannon fire, and several explosions, from the direction of the water, filled the air. "And that, my lord, is the sound of victory. The last fragments of the Skull's Marines have been destroyed. There is no hope for the Scientists rescue now. And we have General Lawrence Daggerpaine himself! We are unstoppable now!" Said Captain Leon. "Yes... but tell me, how am I suppose to explain this to King John?" Asked Samuel. "He will certainly be wondering about his training operations here." "Are you kidding me?" Said Leon. "Pardon my french, but, King John doesn't care! and I know this won't bother him at all, were replacing his obsolete soldiers with these killing machines. I bet 20 of these guys could easily push their way through the Royal Palace and kill King John himself! We could rule England the right way!" "What are you implying?! That we overthrow John? My allegiance lies with him! And if that's your viewpoint then I will have you executed for treason!" Demanded Samuel. "And tell me.... Why would I try to overthrow someone... again.... for maybe the 7th time. I think I've learned my lesson..." Replied Leon, with a smirk. "Although, my previous men weren't very efficient in killing and combat, we have great operations here, and well, we can just thank Skull and his arrogance for that!" Said Leon with a laugh. "So on second thought Sam.... Yes... I think we should take over.... Don't you agree?" "You treacherous piece of dir-" Began Samuel until he was knocked out by a blow from the butt of Leon's gun. "Wrong decision, Sam" Started Leon until he was interupted by a soldier "SIR!" Said the Soldier "The rescue team wasn't onboard the ship when the Red Dragons destroyed it!" "You mean.... Skull... is.... ALIVE! AND ON THIS ISLAND WITH..... OTHER MARINES!!!" Exclaimed Leon in a panic "Yes sir! and not just any Marines, John "the gun man" Stormpaine, Rockhopper, The Godhermit, and David Light. And not to mention Roger Wildeagle, he is an expert of disguies, he could be anyone, he has quite a marvelous collection of clothes." "AHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Leon. "Grab Sam, soldier, I think they hit him while I was distracted! Soldier!" "My name is Tom Cresthawk." Said the EITC Soldier "I don't give a rat's hoot who you are, and what kind of name is that!?!" Mocked Leon, "Go prepare Lord Samuel's ship, IMMEDIATELY! And wake the camp, get them on high alert, I want a full scale search of the island at the first crack of dawn!" Leon, and Tom Cresthawk, carrying the unconscious Sam, then ran off towards the direction of the camp. And moments after bells were sounding. "We must be close if they could alert the camp that fast." Said Skull, Bill then bursted out laughing. "Oh my gosh!" He said while he continued to laugh. "I've never seen Leon so scared! And I can't believe he is plotting another rebellion" "Hah, Bill.... Lets get in there and get this done! We need to waste these guys cuz we're the only ones who can, and if we don't, John's about to get it, hard" Said Chris. The rescue team then continued to approach the Camp. They used their stealth skills, and sent Rockhopper out to scout out the perimeter of the base. When he returned he said most of the people in the base are still in bed, but they have man guards around the best. "Here's the plan." Began Rock. "John, there is one guard up the hill, you take him out, and load up your Flying Musket, make sure you screw on your scope attachment, you will provide overwatch for us, and take out any guys necessary. The rest of us will set up by ourselves, about 25 clicks from each other, and form a circle around the camp. After we take out the few guards on the outside of the camp, we will begin throwing in Greek Fire grenades. If you throw them in order, from the top of your pouch to the bottom, by the time the fuses burn out, they will all ignite at about the same time, engulfing the camp in fire." "And, if the researchers are here?" Asked Bill. "They aren't, or Leon would have mentioned getting them off the island." Said Skull Chapter 9 - Disapointment The ex-Marines moved into position to put their plan in action. The rescue team surounded the camp, and John moved up on the ridge to provide sniper support. He signaled that there were no guards on the outside of the camp. The ex-marines moved into position and threw their Greek Fire grenades. The camp ignited in flames, but nothing else happened. "This is odd" stated Chris while making the "O_O" face. "Where are all the people?" "Hmmm..." Skull pondered. "Over there, it looks like a trail, a fresh one too!" Shouted Doug. The Marines ran over and followed the trail to another camp on the beach. They hid in the bushes and observed what was going on from a distance.There were docks and everything here. On the docks were about 200 EITC Special Forces units boarding EITC ships, and a Royal Navy Ship being borded by 35 Navy Troops, from the looks of it, wearing the uniforms of Viceroyalty Co. "This doesn't make any sense..." said Rockhopper in a confused voice. "Didn't that Viceroyalty Co. ship and squadron go missing about a month agao?" "Yeah, it did." Said Terry Saberbearer. "It was reported sunk by the QAR on a supply run to this island..." "What in the world is Leon plotting..." Said Skull in complete confusion. The ex-marines then spotted Captain Leon and some other advisers dragging Samuel Redbeard's body onto the Iron Rebel. Leon then boarded on of the EITC Special Forces ships. The Rebel was then tied off and set sail, along with the rest of the EITC fleet. However the Viceroyalty Co. ship had not set sail yet. The Marines quickly made a bolt to the ship and stowed away onboard. "Well, this sucks... I was really looking forward to eating some EITC Scum..." Said Chris Swordbones in disapointment. "That's arlight Hermit... I have feeling that were gonna be having a feast soon..." Stated Skull with a Grin. Chapter 10 - Peices of a Puzzle As the ex-marines sat in the bottom of the Viceroyalty Co. ship, hiding in cargo crates. After some time the ship set sail, and some Navy troops came down to the cargo hold for some supplies. They were in a deep discussion. "Is this really worth dieing for?" Said the first man. "Yes, of course! Lord Leon is the rightful ruler of Great Britian, and once he controls Great Britan the Spanish will be unstopabled! All hail Lord Pearson Wright and Lord Leon!" Exclaimed the second man. "Yes, but the Marines may have lost their titled, but they are still a powerful force! Leon did not completely destroy them! This plan won't work with them alive, and then our death's will be in vain" "Sure this plan will work! We have their training... we're as good as them. Once we control Fort Charles and rid the British Empire of Viceroyalty Co. we will make our move and destroy John Breasley. By then Pearson should have completed building whatever those sceintists schematics were for, and we won't be able to be stopped by any reminents of what's left of the British Marines and Navy" Chapter 11 - Fort Charles The EITC Ships landed on the docks of Port Royal, for a scheduled meeting at Fort Charles, before the EITC Special Forces was deployed to deal with a small insurection on Padres Del Fuego, with King John Breasley of Great Britian. Captain Leon and a dozen of his Special Forces units marched into Fort Charles. Breasley then invited him into his office for a cup of tea. "Hello there my dear Leon." Greeted John "Let's get right down to business, how is the training going of the new EITC Special Forces?" "Fantastic!" Exclaimed Leon "These troops are just as good as the legendary Skull's Marines, if not better!" "So then this insurection on Padres should be easy to deal with for your men. This will be the true test of their skills to see if they're ready for combat." Remarked John "If they prove themselves, I will begin using them for more important operations." "Sir! Your magesty!" Interupted a Navy guard. "A Viceroyalty Co. ship has been spotted, aproaching the island, however we don't have any scheduled landings for another 3 days." Captain Leon grinned. "Hmmm ok, thank you." Said the King. "Send a couple men to greet them and see what they need. Leon, feel free to stick around for a couple hours and refresh a bit before making the long voyal to Padres del Fuego." "Thank you my king." Said Leon with a smerk. "I have sent my ships on without me, I told them to secure the landing zone and I will follow and be there within the next day. I have to run some errands..." Chapter 12 - The Battle of Fort Charles "Treason!!!" Shouted a man as he came flying into Fort Charles on horseback "High Treason!!" "What is the meaning of this!?" Yelled King John. "The troops departing the Viceroyalty Co. Ship, they killed the welcoming committee and are marching towards Fort Charles!" All of a sudden the sound of cannons were heard echoing near the base. "Incoming!!" Shouted a Navy Guard. Suddenly a barrage of cannonballs hit the fortress killing several troops and causing massive damage. At that moment about a dozen Navy troops within the base began opening firing and killing fellow troops. The Fort was in complete chaos. Among the chaos Captain Leon came running over to John, followed by his squad of "King! Come with me to the Emergency Bunker!" The group was quikcly making their way to the emergency bunker but were stopped by an explosion at the front gates. "The Fort has been breached!!" Shouted a man, as a bell began to ring. Leon's troops then began to fight feircely to protect the king, as 35 Navy troops stormed the Fort killing all that stood in their way. Meanwhile, onboard the hijakced viceroyalty co ship, the ex-marines have emerged from their hiding locations at the sound of cannon fire. "What the frick is going on here!" Shouted Skull "I have no idea! theres no windows down here!" Said Chris. Suddenly, a massive explosion blew a hole in the side of the cargo area. "Well that's more like it." Said Skull. "Looks like were attacking Fort Charles. We have to stop this ship!" The Ex- Marines attempted to get above deck, but were trapped due to debris falling ontop of the doors. Now the ship was taking on water, and was not going to last long. "We need to get out of here..." said Cherie. The ex-marines then jumped out of the hole in the side of the ship and began to swim to shore. Back in Fort Charles, the fighting was coming to an end, not a single EITC Special Forces unit was hurt, and neither was the King. "What the heck just happened!" said John "Thank you so much Leon for your troops, or else we would have lost the fort, and I would have been Killed. This assassination attempt is an outrage!" "Of course my King" Said Leon "We will get to the bottom of this!" "I want your squad on that Viceroyalty Co. ship ASAP! I want answeres from the rest of that crew!" Demanded John. Captain Leon, took his troops and boarded the ship, they brought back the surving troops and they began their interogation at the Fort. "Please spare me!" Pleaded the Navy Captain. "It is General Robert McRoberts. He's the one responsible for this, he said that you were plotting to make an alliance with Spain. He said this action was necesarry to ensure the survival of the empire, and to stop Pearson the nutjob! He said that we must stage a coup and place him on the thrown. It was top secret." "So it was McRoberts... the commanding General of my military..." Said John in disbelief.... "I must go... I need time to think... Leon, recall your troops to Port Royal, I want this island on lockdown. Word of this must not get out to the other islands." Chapter 13 - Lockdown and Public Meetings King John Breasly order a town meeting. He sent Captain Leon ahead of him along with the EITC Special Forces to secure the Governor's Mansion, the location of his speech. A large procession of troops marched through the streets, playing their drums and flutes, as the King procedeed to the Mansion. When he arrived, he climbed up onto a large stage, with Captain Leon at his side, and the EITC Special Forces lining the back of the stage. Aplentia managed to sneak in to the crowd with William Fireskull to get some intel and find out what's going on. "My loyal subjects," Began the King "Yesterday, there was an attempt on my life. General Robert McRoberts of Viceroyalty Co. order a coup, and his troops began an assualt on Fort Charles. Therefore, General Robert McRoberts, and his closest officers are all under arrest for high treason! Captain Leon, and the EITC Special Forces will see to it that the general and his officers are arrested, and Viceroyalty Co. is disbaned! The island is being barricaded by the EITC Special Forces until McRoberts is sitting in my prison within Fort Charles!" The speech came to an end and the King and his men marched back to Fort Charles. "Your Magesty, it is proposterous to disband Viceroyalty Co." Said Captain Leon, with yet another grin. "Sir, Viceroyalty Co. makes up half of the British Military. The other half is made up of several smaller divisions, they will not have the power to deffend your empire from the every growing spanish threat!" "It's ok, we still have Samuel Redbeard's EITC Forces, along with your elite Special Forces. I want a small squad stationed here permanetly, and several to be assigned as my personal body guards." Replied John "Alright, it will be done." Said Captain Leon. ---- Aplentia and William Fireskull reported back to Capt. Skull X and the other ex-marines what they heard. "Skull, Leon's plan finally makes sense!" Said Tia. "He staged a coup! And made it look like Robert McRoberts was behind it!" "Yeah!" Chimed in William Fireskull "Viceroyalty Co. is being disbaned and McRoberts arrested. Captain Leon is gaining power, and leaving the British Empire weakened! Its only a matter of time before they crumble and Leon takes over the empire!" "That's diabolical" Exlaimed Skull. "And Genius!" Said Bill Plunderbones "Plus the technology that he has from Daggerpaine Industries! This might be enough to give Pearson and the Delta Empire the strength to win this ever brewing conflict." "It is pretty amazing... But Leon made one little mistake." said Chris Swordbones with a grin. "He messed with the Skull's Marines... And you know what happens when you mess with the best..." Continued Hermit with the biggest smerk. "You die like the rest!" Said John Stormpaine as he walked over, throwing a dagger into the table. "So what's the plan?" ---- Back in Fort Charles, Captain Leon was preparing to set sail for Kingshead with the majority of his fleet, and arrest the leaders of Viceroylaty Co. and disband that branch of the military. Samuel Redbeard's fleet was also scheduled to stop at Port Royal to resupply. John was eagerly waiting to get more reinforcements, and speak to one of his most trusted advisors, however the fleet was several hours late... Finally a small Sea Viper appeared, being stopped by the Special Forces blockade. The ship was then allowed to pass into the harbor. A courrier quickly ran for Fort Charles with urgent news. "Your Majesty!" Shouted the courrier. "Samuel Redbeard's fleet has been destroyed!" "My God..." said Breasly in utter disbelief "How?" Captain Leon stood back in the distance, just grinning. "Sir, the Iron Rebel attacked the fleet, she left no survivors..." Informed the courrier. "Captain Leon!" Shouted John, now in a firey rage. "I want Capt. Skull X and his counter parts arrested immediately!" "Sir!" interupted an EITC Special Forces soldier. "A group of ex-marines have been spotted within the city!" "Leon! Send your second in command out into the city, put the town on lockdown, I want them arrested immediately! And you must leave now, I want Roberts McRoberts back here in the next 48 hours!" "Yes sir!" Agreed Leon, in a bit of a panic at the alarming news of Marines on the island. "Tom Cresthawk! Take the troops, shut down the city, and FIND those Marines!" Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Skull's Marines Category:POTCO